Original Sin
by superhackaninja5
Summary: AU 5x03. Stefan's Ripper tear after being released from the safe lands him in New Orleans, where he runs into an old frenemy. Klefan. LEMON. Don't like don't read.


Title:Original Sin

Rating:M

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Summary:My version of 5x03. After being released form the safe, Stefan's Ripper tear leads him to New Orleans. And guess who he finds when he arrives. AU.

Warnings:slash, male/male, lemon, graphic imagery, random death(s), bloodplay and yeeah I think that's it.

Disclaimer:As always, I don't own anything. So disappointing.

So yes, I am posting this at school during my spare block because I had absolutely nothing better to do. And on the subject of Vampire Diaries, that last episode was so freaking pointless. I did not want Bonnie to come back, I did not want Silas to die and I DID NOT want Katherine to be dying. Now that Rebekah's on the Originals, Katherine is the only female character I actually like. So if she dies, I will murder Julie Plec's face.

Now onto the actual story.

* * *

Stefan exhaled heavily as the lifeless girl fell from his arms like a rag doll a her blood dripped from his upper lip like crimson rain onto the skid-marked asphalt. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings, searching for something that would tell him where he was.

After finally being released from that safe, he'd essentially torn through every human who'd crossed his path until he was finally sated;after starving for three months, that had taken quite awhile. He hadn't had a particular destination in mind, or even a goal that went any further than food, but now that the blood-haze had finally cleared and night had fallen, he was finally able to look at his location. However, in doing so, he found that, somehow, he'd ended up in New Orleans.

A frown creased his already overcrowded forehead. How long had he been out of the safe? How long had he been tearing through the countryside without paying any attention to where he was going?

He took a deep, slow breath, wiping his mouth off on the back of his sleeve. Well, at least he was in a city that he knew. He had been here before;he'd be able to find his way.

He'd only barely started to make his way to somewhere to get his bearings when a heavily accented voice spoke from behind him. A voice he recognized all too well.

"Well, well, look who it is."

The younger Salvatore whipped around at the sound of those drawled words and found himself face-to-face with a certain blonde Original he expected to never see again. Klaus was leaning up against a brick wall with one of his legs tucked behind the other and a coy smile curving his lips.

"Klaus,"he greeted the elder vampire guardedly, hands retreating into the pockets of his damp jacket. "What are you doing here?" The hybrid's smile widened, "Funny. I was just about to ask you the same thing,"

Stefan caught his bottom lip between his teeth, which had only just returned to normal size, and debated whether or not he should tell Klaus what had happened.

He and the blonde Original had recently had sort of a hate-reluctant tolerance relationship, but, ever since Chicago, he'd always felt there was a bit more underneath the surface;and now the two of them were no longer at war, maybe he could actually trust the hybrid.

He started to respond, but before any words came out, Klaus held up a hand to forestall him. "Why don't we get a drink first?"he suggested, pushing himself off of the wall and turning toward one of the many bars that were still open, "Then you can tell me whatever you're so reluctant to say," He glanced expectantly over his shoulder, clearly waiting for Stefan to join him.

The younger vampire hesitantly fell into step beside his former enemy/comrade, watching Klaus warily out of the corner of his eye. Did he know what he was getting himself into here? Did he really want to go down this road?

Once they reached the most dimly li bar on the corner, he decided that yes, yes, he did want to go down this road. He wanted to unload on Klaus and alcohol and pray that, maybe, just maybe, he would able to move on-or, at least forget about it for however short a time.

They entered the bar together and sat down at a booth as Klaus signalled for two drinks. After they were set down on the table, the blonde spoke again."Now,"he started, still with that deceptively friendly smile on his face, "Tell me. Why are you in New Orleans?"

Stefan tossed back his drink, not even caring what it was Klaus had ordered, he forced himself to just spill everything. From he ghost disaster to calcifying Silas to Elena choosing Damon, causing him to leave and ending in Silas revealing that he was his doppelgänger, stabbing him, locking him in a safe and throwing him into the quarry. He left out the part of him getting out and killing his way through the coastline;knowing Klaus, he'd probably congratulate him and he didn't really want to hear that at the moment.

By the time he'd finished his story, he'd downed several more drinks and was beginning to feel rather lightheaded. He'd always been a bit of a lightweight, and that had only gotten worse after that little incident with Elena's blood two years ago. That was why he'd always tried to keep his alcoholic intake a lot lower than Damon's. But he was giving himself a break tonight; after all, he'd just spent an entire summer repeatedly dying and coming back again. He deserved to be numb for one night.

Klaus leaned back in his seat, watching as Stefan steadily became drunker and drunker. It had been a long time since he'd seen the younger Salvatore like this; almost a hundred years, as a matter of fact. Of course, that had been back when they were friends; Stefan would never let his guard down like that around him-unless whatever he was trying to block out was even worse than what Klaus had done to him in the past. And, from the sound of things, it definitely was.

Fortunately for Stefan, Klaus knew the perfect remedy.

"I think I know how to help you, Stefan,"he said, trying to keep the slightly suggestive note out of his voice;he didn't want the younger to suspect his intentions were anything but friendly-at least, not yet. He beckoned with two fingers to the nearest waitress;when she was at their table, e seized her wrist and bit into it, then held the prostrate limb over his glass so that her blood fell into it.

When the glass was nearly half full, he sent the girl away and then pushed it over to his companion. "A stronger drink always does wonders to numb the pain,"he commented languidly, scrutinizing Stefan carefully for his reaction.

The brunette felt the blood rush to his eyes as he picked up the glass and held it in his hand. Usually, his hand would be trembling or he would be straining not to give into the temptation;but in that moment, he felt absolutely no desire to restrain himself. He had no reason to stay in check any longer; he was in a place where virtually no one knew him and therefore had no right to judge him. There was no council here to try and keep things like bloodletting contained;he really didn't have to fight it here.

He raised the glass to his lips and began to drink.

With each mouthful, he found himself getting closer and closer to the edge-and this time, he didn't try to hold on. He allowed himself to fall off;he let any and every one of his inhibitions fall away.

When he opened his eyes, he saw everything in a different light-and that included the blonde hybrid sitting across from him. The last time he'd had his humanity off and the two of them had been together, they'd done some less than decent things. Maybe it was a good time to rekindle that aspect of their, for lack of a better word, relationship.

Without letting himself think on it at all, he leaned across the table and crushed his mouth against Klaus's. instead of pulling away or taking control like he'd expected, the blonde parted his lips and sucked his tongue inside, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer.

"Let's get out of here,"he growled against Stefan's lips as the younger made to deepen their kiss even further. He didn't wait for a response before throwing down a wad of bills on the table and flitting out of the bar with Stefan in tow.

Stefan didn't even bother to find out where they'd ended up before crowding Klaus up against the wall and attacking his mouth again, trapping him by placing his hands on either side of his head. The Original didn't protest at being dominated, he only submitted, again opening his mouth to Stefan and gripping the younger's hips so he could grind up against him.

There was no question;this was a horrible idea. But that didn't stop Stefan from shoving Klaus's jacket off of his shoulders and ripping open his shirt so he could latch onto the hybrid's neck, fangs coming out to scrape over his jawline.

"Stefan,"the blonde moaned lowly, fingers digging into the brunette's scalp as he continued to lick and bite at his neck. He felt as well as heard the younger's husky chuckle vibrate against his skin as his fangs broke skin and sank into Klaus's collarbone.

Klaus clawed at Stefan's back, feeling his head hit the wall as his eyes practically rolled back with pleasure. He tilted his head to the side to give Stefan better access, allowing himself to surrender completely. He was never one to give up control easily, but ever since he and Stefan had first met, there had just been something about the younger Salvatore that made him impossible to deny. Stefan was the only one he had ever willingly ceded control to.

As Klaus's warm, rich blood continued to fill his mouth, Stefan pushed away the remaining material of the hybrid's shirt and trailed his drenched mouth over the newly exposed flesh, leaving behind crimson tracks. Every one of Klaus's moans was like music to his ears; this was someone he didn't have to hold back with. Unlike Elena, with Klaus, he could use the full extent of his vampire strength and he didn't have to worry about ripping him apart.  
He stopped above the waist of the Original's trousers, running his tongue over his lower stomach as he dropped to his knees. He easily undid the buckle of his belt and zipper, hooking his fingers underneath the elastic and pushing them off of his hips.

Klaus's pants and boxers hit the floor with a dull thump. Stefan devoured his companion's naked form hungrily, hazel eyes darkening until they were the colour of molten metal.

He didn't leave time for any words before he was kissing Klaus again while simultaneously shedding his own clothes and steering them both toward the bed he had sighted in the corner of the room. He pushed the blonde down onto the mattress, instantly crawling on top of him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor.

Klaus yanked down the zipper of his jeans and pushed them down the back of his legs with his feet, along with his underwear, leaving them both naked in a heap of tangled limbs. Stefan refused to let it stop there, though, and he nudged the hybrid's thighs apart, forcefully sliding two of his fingers into Klaus's entrance, knowing that if he did this slow, he might change his mind.

Klaus didn't object to the rough treatment; he was a vampire, after all. He lifted one of his legs up around Stefan's hip, pushing back against his fingers to try and take them deeper as Stefan added a third and began to pump them in and out of him.

When Stefan found his prostate, he keened, rocking his hips forward to try and get it again. Stefan took away his fingers then, though, and replaced them almost immediately.

It was just like old times, when the two of them would fuck away their feelings in Stefan's old apartment on the floor or up against the wall. This had always been a part of their relationship;it was only natural that they'd revert to it eventually.

Klaus arched his back as Stefan began to ram into him, setting a brutal, punishing pace that Klaus hadn't thought he would still be capable of. The headboard hit the wall repeatedly, punctuating every thrust and attesting to the force behind each one. Stefan seized his thighs in a bruising grip, pushing his knees up to his chest to get even deeper.

White flashes before his eyes and the sound of the sheets ripping filled his ears as Stefan sped up even more, skating across his prostate more and more, but stopping short of actually hitting it.

Stefan's name fell from Klaus's lips like a prayer and the Salvatore smirked in vindication. This, he wasn't ashamed to admit, was something he'd sorely missed;the clench of Klaus's ass around his cock, the feel of a hard body trapped beneath him and the rush of blood in his body to join the haze of lust permeating his brain as he pounded Klaus into the mattress.

Klaus felt himself getting closer and closer to his peak as Stefan continued to ram into him relentlessly. All it took for him to come undone was Stefan's hand closing around his erection and pumping it a few times;after that, he was shaking apart and spilling all over Stefan's fingers and the sheets.  
His ass clenched tighter around Stefan's dick and the younger Salvatore's movements fell out of rhythm, becoming more erratic and forceful. Within minutes, he was coming as well, filling Klaus to the brim with his seed.

He rode out every last drop of his orgasm, not stilling until he was fully sated. Once he was, he slid out, falling back onto the bed and licking his lips.  
Looking over at the blonde Original, still naked and covered in his own blood, Stefan began to think;maybe he didn't need Elena. Maybe all he really needed was right here.

* * *

mm Klefan fic#2.


End file.
